Toilet Book 1: GO!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: The Water Empire was too powerful, fighting them only delayed the inevitable. However, it seems that all is not lost, for there is one who holds the potential to restore balance to the world. however is it really that simple? one-shot! (maybe i'll continue it if it interests enough people)


**Chapter 1: Certain Nostalgia**

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_Just kidding,_

_The world was actually a peaceful place, a utopia. However everything changed when a madman whose name has become lost in time tried to fulfill a selfish dream which would bring the world to chaos._

_And he succeeded._

_However, the man never got what he wished for, because what followed could only be described as the great cataclysm which was an event that wiped out all civilization, forever._

_Or so we thought._

_A single life form survived, one whose very existence was the result of humans who tried to play god. It was only because of this life form, which possessed the same DNA as the original Pokémon that the world was able to recover and evolve._

_The only other life forms known to have survived the great cataclysm were those of legend. However, they would have been unable to achieve what the clone had done._

_And so life began anew, with only subtle changes._

_And Mew was once again believed to be extinct._

_The world eventually returned to its original state, mostly. There was one key difference with it this time around, that was._

_There were no humans, at all._

_Which was understandable, mew was the ancestor of all Pokémon, not life. Hence, why only the Pokémon were able to return, the humans never had a chance at respawning._

_But it seemed that the absence of humanity still didn't stop the conflicts and after many years of peace, the water Pokémon under a single banner invaded the world. Their plan was simple, they would quell the fighting by placing the world under a single banner,_

_The banner of the Water Empire!_

The Pichu was violently thrown across the road before crashing into a pile of trash bags and letting out a pained cry. It would seem that not all the trash was food, he was pretty sure there was something metal in here. But alas, there were more important things going on.

Mainly, the Pokémon who wanted to cause him bodily harm.

He doesn't understand why they want to hurt him? All he did was walk down the street while whistling a merry tune. Maybe they were emo? That's it! They were extremely emo and dull and hated any sort of happiness others experienced, it was the only explanation. That or they were dicks.

The leader sneered at the small electric rodent

-Hey rat, what do you think you're doing, your kind aren't welcome here!

Ah they were those kind of Pokémon. That explained a lot. Before the situation escalated any further a new face arrived to make things better (or worse, depending on whom you ask)

-stop picking on my pal like that you savages!

_Its official_, the young Pichu thought, _my life sucks_. The Pokémon seemed offended, and were about to retaliate, till the sound of marching feet caught their attention.

-it's the blue bastards, hide!

One of the bullies Pokémon cried as he and his friends ran off. The Pichu with some quick thinking grabbed his friend and dived into the garbage bags he had landed on earlier. While the smell was unbearable it would save them from trouble.

The _Blue Bastards _as most Pokémon liked to call them. Marched through the streets in a single file line as if daring someone to try something, they were powerful individuals that were backed by an equally powerful nation.

That nation was none other than Samiya. Home to the king of the water Pokémon and the reason why the world was at war. But that didn't matter at the moment, every Pokémon knew better than to give the blue bastards a reason to catch you. Rumor was that if they managed to catch you, you weren't coming back. So Pichu decided just to hide in the smelly trash bags a bit longer and wait it out.

On the other hand his friend was secretly fuming. He **hated **having to hide like a coward. The young Torchic muttered

-I don't like this…

His friend however, shushed him

-just deal with it, remember the last time you opened your big mouth!

The Pichu whispered back, not wanting to remember that horrible memory. He hated it when Crisp did his own thing, it put everyone around them endanger. Like that time they were trying to cross Mt. Coronet. Needless to say, they didn't cross it. But they did have fun getting away from their pursuers. If one could call riding a piece of wood down a **steep **mountain fun.

However, the Pichu was brought out from his thoughts when he felt his hand start to burn, letting out a muffled cry he held his poor hand and tried in vain to make the sting go away.

-what's your problem!

The Pichu whispered holding back tears, he hated Crisp's temper, the Torchic would get all hot when he was angry and burn everything and they kind of needed to stay incognito at the moment.

However, those thoughts were lost when the Pichu saw what made his friend so upset. The blue bastards were beating on an elderly Pokémon for not moving out of the way.

-now calm down buddy, we **really** can't afford to do anything rash.

-I am calm!

Crisp shot back, it was lucky that the blue bastards were occupied with beating up the elderly. Or they might have heard the Torchic's angry cry. However, Crisp was **hardly** calm. At this rate the old one would die, didn't these monsters know when to stop?

-Crisp think of the repercussions!

One more kick and Crisp saw red

-FUCK THE REPERCUSSIONS!

Crisp cried as he charged at the water type pokemon like some sort of wild animal. He didn't get far and only managed to tell them to stop hitting the old lady. All that accomplished was there full attention.

-well look what we have here, fire trash so far from home? What happened I thought you loved living on your volcanic rock!

The Pokémon, a Squirtle, spat before kicking the Torchic as hard as he could, effectively knocking the poor guy out (how a Squirtle could kick is anyone's guess). However before he could continue his assault a frantic Luffy came to his best friend's aid.

-leave my friend alone!

The Pichu cried, arms shaking. Truth be told he was terrified and it showed, the rest of the blue bastards laughed, thinking it was funny.

-will you look at that, garbage helping garbage. I'll have you know assaulting a member of the **elite water empire **is an offence punishable by death you piece of shit.

Another Pokémon, a wartortle this time, said his voice was full of apparent disgust. However it seemed like fate had other plans for the young Pokémon as the "elite" members were suddenly on the ground.

-What the?

However, Luffy's questions were answered before he even had to ask. As standing over the downed forms of the water Pokémon was a very menacing looking Sceptile.

Sadly that's where everything went to straight to hell and the lives of two friends changed forever.

It was also the beginning of the world's counter attack against the Water Empire!

Scar awoke with a jolt, that dream was a first…well the dream was more of a memory than anything else. Stretching the Sceptile got up and walked over to where his companions were resting. They needed to learn how to wake up on their own anyway, and with that thought he kicked down there make shift tent. The three awoke with a jolt, and he grinned. Something's never changed.

Thinking back on it the dream did remind him why he was currently traveling with three children. Ah yes, he remembered it like it was only yesterday.

After he beat up the annoying water Pokémon he checked up on the old lady, however much to his surprise it had been a set up.

Figures

It had been easy to get out of, but he had made one slight miscalculation.

The two Pokémon he had apparently "saved" were assumed to be his companions.

So here he was, back then he only had one brat to deal with. Now he had three, still at least they weren't completely useless and if he played his cards right he'd have an electric and fire teacher for Scotch. Luckily he had all the time in the world. But he'd rather be done with it sooner than later.

-what's the big idea?

Luffy asked as he rubbed his eyes. Scar frowned. Out of the three brats Luffy was possibly the weakest. It was a shame really. He hoped to be able to use him due to his elemental superiority over water types. But the boy was just too timid! He'd be useless if worse came to worse and they'd have to battle.

But at least the boy could think. Unlike his **friend**, the young Torchic was probably the biggest pain in the ass Scar had to deal with. The boy absolutely refused to fight with his head and always tried to overpower his opponent rather than outsmart him.

Granted Scar did the same thing, but he knew when to play it smart, Crisp didn't.

It reminded him of himself when he was a young and naïve Treeko.

Then there was the one he hoped could stop the war that had plagued the land for so many years. Scotch, how he had found the boy was truly a wonder to behold. The boy was also quite possibly the last of his kind, a mew. Unfortunately this mew happened to be a baby when he found it and had no idea how to do **anything**. Really all that potential wasted! But Scar decided to let it go, it was a baby when he found it after all and he had recently begun to teach it how to use his native element. That of course was after he saw him use transform, which was quite possibly the **only **move it knew.

That and metronome, but Scotch was only allowed to use it when the situation demanded it. And Scar meant **only **when the situation demanded it, he didn't want a repeat of what happened in Mt. Coronet. Those mountain tops will never look the same.

But after seeing how well mew could use grass, like a natural grass type he might add, he had begun to brainstorm and decided to teach it the rest of the elements. But then he had gotten saddled with idiots one and two and that prevented him from making progress. But now that things were finally starting to calm down, he decided to begin his master plan for bringing down the Water Empire.

That was, teach mew how to use all the elements, because weather he wanted to or not, he was their last hope.

He contacted the Resistance that very night.

**Shinnypichu88's Author's Note: well what do you think, should I continue this or not? In case you hadn't noticed I got inspiration for this story from Avatar: the last airbender and brainstormed a little. Fun fact water Pokémon are number 1 in numbers while ghosts are number 18…or something like that (their last ok!) well I'm off to bed, it's been a long day and I have homework in the morning.**

**Read and Review!**

**And good night!**


End file.
